Study Break
by infinite vertigo
Summary: During finals, the library of Raira Academy found itself filled to the brim with students. But there was one corner empty and, it seemed, one corner was all Shizuo and Izaya needed for a study break. Shizaya, smut


_**disclaimer: don't own.**_

_**title**__: study break_

_**pairing**__: shizuo x izaya_

_**genre**__: romance_

_**word count**__: 4,615_

_**summary**__: during finals, the library of raira academy found itself filled to the brim with students. but there was one corner empty and, it seemed, one corner was all shizuo and izaya needed for a study break_

_**warning: smut**_

_happy birthday, Shizuo!_

**study break**

"I—za—ya-!"

But instead of only hearing Izaya, Shizuo found himself bombarded with at least fifteen students with harsh 'sh!'s and a finger to pursed lips, anger dissipating in confusion. Izaya seemed to have the same reaction as they looked around, as if suddenly realizing the hallway they were about to destroy had other people in it.

They were lingering to the side by the lockers, holding textbooks to their chests and heavy looking backpacks with straps pressing down on their shoulders. Some were looking at notes and others were looking at pieces of paper stuck to the wall, but they were currently all glaring at the two students they usually parted the sea for out of fear. The glare that Shizuo and Izaya usually directed towards them was reversed but they still didn't flinch, although the action was tempting.

There was a certain anger and hostility in their looks, particularly at Shizuo and the desk he was holding, as if speaking in a hallway was suddenly out of the ordinary. Putting the desk down, which didn't alleviate any of the looks, Shizuo frowned and looked back to his peers, glaring to get id of some of the eyes. Izaya did the same and had his hands in his pockets as he surveyed, eyebrow raised.

"Is this a coup d'état against Shizu-chan?"

A round of 'sh!'s were issued to Izaya too and the male in black and red scowled in return, his glare instantly causing some of the students to flinch and look away. Red eyes narrowed and Shizuo decided to leave it to Izaya to figure out what this hostility was for. After all, he wouldn't appreciate this kind of treatment from his fellow students.

But Shizuo waited for him and watched realization seem to dawn on Izaya as his expression relaxed and eyes widened. In contrast, Shizuo's brow furrowed in irritation as Izaya stayed silent, not appreciating being the only one in the hallway to not know.

"Oi, flea, what-?!"

He looked up slowly, as if just remembering, and his next word sent Shizuo racing to his locker, praying his textbooks were still there.

"…Finals."

* * *

Finals.

Raira Academy's usual buzz of gossip fell silent as the students filled every available chair and clean floor space in the library, noses buried in books and pencils scratching avidly against papers. Shizuo found himself at a table with Shinra, Kadota, and Izaya; a less than desirable company but a good variety of intelligence for when he needed help, although he would rather scrape the gum off of the underside of all the tables in the library with his teeth than ask Izaya.

But even the raven was quiet and looked studious as he rifled through the page of an ominous looking history book with his left hand, taking notes with his right. Shizuo also needed the history book but couldn't bring himself to ask Izaya for it, choosing instead to focus on calculus for the time being. And knowing Izaya, he would receive only a snarky retort as an answer—as irritating and nonchalant he could be, he also took his studies seriously.

Shizuo sighed and leaned back, rubbing his eyes. He had seen far too many Greek letters for today and he had much more to study; there was a good half of the week left before finals began and the weekend, he knew, would be complete hell. But Wednesday was all right for the most part. If someone sneezed, he wasn't given a death glare. However, on Friday, if someone so much as sighed, he could expect to be drowned with looks of condemnation.

But the creaking of his chair made Izaya look up and glare at him, a look that Shizuo reciprocated easily. He expected a retort to accompany the look but Izaya looked back down to focus on his note taking—had he outlined six chapters in one day?—and it surprised Shizuo, to say the least.

He hated sitting right across from Izaya. Having arrived late, it was the only seat left and occasionally his foot bumped into Izaya's, earning him a scoff and a harsh kick. But he knew better than to start a fight in the middle of a library crowded with students nervous for final grades; he was strong but he couldn't take on nearly half of the population of Raira Academy at once, especially when they were all insane.

Picking up a pencil, he cast his eyes to his book again but numbers began swimming and graphs began curving. Sighing, Shizuo ran a hand through his head and pushed the chair back, the sudden noise unappreciated by the rest of the students in the library and gave him a harsh glare. History, he was thinking as he headed off to that part of the library, time for history. No more math.

With his hands in his pockets, Shizuo stared at the mob of students in front of the history shelves, situated on the floor with five to a book and scowled—there was no way he was going to join the crowd. But he didn't want to go back yet—breathing the same air as Izaya was suffocating—and so he headed to the single isolated spot in the library, which was the area for primary resources. It had a breeze and slight wind because of a broken window but was also close to the heaters so no one studied here because of the noise and uncomfortable temperatures, and no one stopped by because they didn't need the first letter Washington ever wrote for their history final.

But Shizuo needed to be alone and that would be the prime place to be and he sighed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. His grades weren't abysmal but they weren't exactly stellar either; as usual, he found himself coasting through classes with average grades. He was fine with them, considering how he spent more time chasing Izaya than doing his homework, but he understood the importance of a final and wasn't willing to let any of his grades drop. Luckily for him, Izaya was the same way; somehow he could manage straight A's while spending most of his free time irritating Shizuo, only studying when it was time for midterms and final exams.

Yet, during class time, Shizuo would find a paper airplane thrown his way and unfold it to see a taunting message from the smirking Orihara. But if he attempted to throw one back—because losing his cool in class wasn't an option—the teacher would always turn around just in time and reprimand him, letting Izaya off the hook again. Shizuo hated how he planned the timing out so perfectly to watch Shizuo get hauled outside and get a lecture, lips curling up into a smirk.

On more than one occasion had Izaya also irritated Shizuo during his detention just to earn him more, such as break the windows he was washing, trash the classroom he was cleaning, uproot the plants he was trimming. Granted, Izaya was caught sometimes—but only sometimes—and had to serve a few detentions, but the teachers at least had the brains to give them chores on the opposite ends of the school.

History class seemed to be the worse, Shizuo thought dryly, as that was when Izaya was the most bored and, consequently, played the most pranks on Shizuo. But he knew he should make more of an attempt to ignore him. He had seen the irritation that would shadow Izaya's face when he felt ignored and, to say the least, it was a gratifying feeling, even if Shizuo felt he was about to explode.

"Shizu-chan."

"You followed me here?" he answered lowly, seeing the raven clad in black and red approach him as his eyes opened. He hadn't expected anyone to come here, prepared to leave if someone did, but definitely not the raven. Izaya gave a smirk and put his hands in his pockets as he took a step closer, Shizuo watching carefully but making no attempt to move. He was, after all, here first.

"The protozoan's brain is worn out?"

"Taking a break."

"Did you ever stop?"

Brown eyes narrowed as he watched Izaya walk over to the bookshelf, completely filled and blocking them off from the view of anyone else. A hand reached up and gently edged a book out of its confined space and he flipped it open, skimmed a few words and put it back.

"That's it?"

"Making sure I was right," Izaya said dryly, tossing another smirk over his shoulder. "I've memorized about six hundred years of history in four hours. I think I can take a break, yeah?"

"Stop bragging," he muttered as Izaya took a step towards him. He returned Izaya's gaze with one of his own, lips curling downwards into a frown. The Orihara was giving him a sly smirk as he stood in front of him, the space a bit smaller than what was the social norm and Shizuo found himself with narrowed eyes as he watched Izaya warily, knowing he could do anything at anytime. "What?"

"Shizu-chan, I think you look better with nothing on."

And for a moment, Shizuo was speechless but he recovered quickly, scoffing and looking away. But Izaya saw that moment of weakness and gave a chuckle. It hadn't been going on for too long but for the last few months Shizuo found himself in Izaya's bedroom on more than one occasion, kissing him like he shouldn't and touching him in ways that he _definitely_ shouldn't. Hatred seems to have no bounds and he became addicted to that adrenaline, stumbling in with his lips on Izaya's and waking up in his sheets and slipping out before the sun rose.

"Shut up."

"You like it just as much as I do, Shizu-chan."

He wouldn't deny that he liked it; he would just deny that he liked Izaya. He may like the feel of the raven's skin pressed to his and hearing his guttural moans, knowing where to touch to elicit what kind of a reaction, to feel the powerful Orihara fall limp beneath him, but he didn't like Izaya. Really, no one did and—

"…What are you doing?"

It took him a while but Shizuo finally realized Izaya was leaning against him, his breath grazing his jaw as he pressed kisses. And although he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but shudder at the sensation, feeling Izaya's hands cup his face as he kissed him on the mouth. The lips that delivered sharp insults were surprisingly soft and it was so easy for Shizuo to close his eyes and pretend this was Izaya and melt into it.

"Study break, Shizu-chan," he murmured with a smirk. "What else do you think…?"

"We're in the _library._"

"Next to a broken window, useless books, and loud heater."

"Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan, I'm bored of studying, yeah? I need to relax…"

"I-za-ya…"

"They say you need a balance between work and fun, no?"

"We're in _public._"

"Oh? Is Shizu-chan afraid?"

He loathed that Izaya knew so much about him because he clearly knew any taunt to Shizuo about fear would result in him succumbing to whatever terrible idea he had in mind. The raven exercised such a control over him that he hated; as hard as he tried to writhe away from his grasp, Izaya pulled him back to cut him again with that blade of his and lap up the trickling blood from his wound.

The moment he challenged Shizuo was the moment he kissed back, grasping Izaya's hips and pulling him closer, the raven stumbling into him. He gave a low chuckle as he grinded his hips against Shizuo's experimentally, pulling back from the kiss slightly when he heard a sharp hiss, pants beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

"We're in a library, Shizu-chan," he murmured. "Keep your voice down, you monster."

"I think _you_ should be the one concerned with that, flea," Shizuo murmured in returned and kissed him again, this time forcing his lips open and letting his tongue slip between them. He could feel him smirk and that motivated him only to kiss him harder, to leave his lips bruised. Izaya's hands were in his hair, tugging at his locks as he pulled away from the kiss to press his lips to Shizuo's jawline.

Letting out a quiet growl, Shizuo's hands instantly began to undo the belt of his pants and when his cold hands touched the warm skin and he felt Izaya still, a sudden blast from the heater indicating it jumping to life. It was louder than Shizuo had remembered, having never been close to it, but he smirked as he used a hand to cup Izaya's face and force him to look up again.

"How about I make it so you can't walk back to the table, I-za-ya—kun?"

His free hand reached under the elastic of Izaya's boxers and he could see a flicker of weakness pass through Izaya's eyes the moment his fingers brushed against his hardening length, smirk widening in response to counter it. He leaned up to kiss Shizuo, open mouthed as his hands worked at the pants of the blonde, undoing them with his nimble fingers quickly.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to guess you've come unprepared?"

He scoffed. "I came to the library with an intention to _study_, flea."

"Just as I thought."

He stepped back and, before Shizuo could comprehend what was happening, he was on his knees and pulled Shizuo's arousal out from his boxers, giving a smirk. Out of instinct, he looked around and was relieved that no one was coming, yet that didn't do anything to soothe his aching length that Izaya was stroking slowly and Shizuo was finding it hard to keep his ability to coherently speak.

"F-flea, what are-?"

His sentence was cut off by a stifled groan and Shizuo threw his head back, the pain of it hitting the wall hardly lessening the sudden pleasure. His hands reached down to grip at Izaya's hair but it barely helped; the informant had taken all of him into his mouth without a warning and the heat was driving him crazy.

"Keep quiet, Shizu-chan," he muttered, pulling back to glare at him with a smirk. "Or do you want to get caught…?"

"Of _course_ not, moron."

"Then keep your voice down, yeah?"

Shizuo was about to bite back 'easier said than done' but Izaya's mouth was on him again and the ability to coherently reason became lost amidst a haze of pleasure. Shizuo forced an eye open to watch for anyone that would possibly come, worst would be the librarian, but they were deserted as ever. The heater was still loudly working by them, which helped a good deal for the sound, but it could turn off at any moment (he never bothered to time how long it would run for) and Shizuo found himself biting his lips, feeling Izaya's tongue swirl around his tip; Orihara Izaya has a skillful mouth, not only with verbal words but physical movements, leaving Shizuo breathless.

The talent that Izaya had with this made Shizuo wary of how many others he had done it with but he never found the opportunity to ask; it would, undoubtedly, make Izaya ask a taunting 'do you want me to be only yours?' and he would probably never live that down. He left his mark on Izaya on his neck, secretly pleased when Izaya gave a shrug to the questions of who gave it to him. It soon became universally known that it was Shizuo and Izaya was his, rumors starting when a guy that so much as gave Izaya a lingering glance found himself thrown out of the classroom and into the next, leaving a hole in the wall.

Letting out a sigh, the blonde gripped Izaya's locks harder and closed his eyes, relaxing. A chuckle sounded from him and pleasant vibrations shuddered through Shizuo's body and he bit down on his lip, careful to not make any more noise because the last thing he needed was to get kicked out.

"That's enough, Iza-!"

His mutter was cut off when he felt Izaya's cheeks hollow, beginning to suck on him and he nearly lost his self control and let out a moan but swallowed it at the last moment. _Bastard_, he was thinking; it was completely like Izaya to put himself at risk of being found out to win some sort of a twisted competition he made up in his head.

"Y-you realize if I get c-caught you do t-too, right?" he stuttered, trying to glare. But the sensation running through him made it difficult for him to look menacing and Izaya gave a smirk, looking up at Shizuo and pulling back.

"Sacrifice means the reward will be sweeter, yeah?"

Before he could do something else with his mouth that would leave Shizuo in a situation of losing, he leaned down and hoisted Izaya up by grabbing the collar of his shirt. He turned him around and shoved him into the bookcase, the structure rattling slightly as Izaya's hands reached out to stop himself from being thrown into it and barely opened his mouth before his pants and boxers were yanked down—in a completely unsexy fashion, Izaya thought bitterly. There was a pause and Izaya tried to relax, but tensed up the moment he felt a finger inserted into him, a hiss sounding.

"Keep quiet, Izaya," Shizuo muttered behind him and Izaya threw him a look over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, Shizu-chan."

Giving a smirk, and hardly enough time to get used to the first finger, Shizuo added a second and Izaya let out a quiet groan, eyes screwing shut and resting his forehead against one of the shelves. He opened his eyes to try to distract himself with something, anything, even boring primary sources but Shizuo began to scissor and he almost let out a loud yelp of pain at the roughness.

"Shizu-chan, you're angry today, yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered simply and withdrew his fingers. "You've turned me on in one of the most inconvenient places you could think of."

"That was the—"

Shizuo thrust into him without a warning and Izaya found himself speechless, biting down on his lip and clenching his fist. He could taste the metallic tang of blood spreading through his mouth and heard a low swear from Shizuo, hands resting on his hips and gripping them tightly.

"Sh-Shizu… chan… that was rude… of you…" he murmured through grit teeth after he let out a choked breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Because of the upcoming finals week, he found his rendezvous with Shizuo growing fewer and fewer and should have anticipated this kind of a pain, but neglected to, focused on making the blonde suffer.

"It's your own goddamn fault," Shizuo grunted and Izaya was surprised to feel Shizuo's hot breath tickling his ear, feeling his back pressed against the other's chest. "Look at me, Izaya."

He turned his head to face him and was answered with a kiss, wet and desperate. Shizuo had always been anything but a gentle kisser, Izaya thought, and the raven found himself having to teach him as they laid in bed together afterwards. His kisses were as monstrous as he was, leaving Izaya's lips bruised and swollen. But they were addictive, he always thought bitterly, regretting when Shizuo's lips left his, they were horribly addictive.

The blonde pulled back and Izaya felt him begin to move, slowly at first. He was being kind, he noted in his mind as his eyes screwed shut; Shizuo usually didn't give any consideration to the pain he felt, merely moved when he felt like it and set whatever pace he wanted. But he knew that if he went too fast Izaya would cry out and being nice to his enemy for once was a small price to pay to not get found out by the strict librarians.

But when Shizuo could tell that Izaya wasn't in pain and his heavy panting was from pleasure, he gradually began to pick up his pace. A strangled moan caught in Izaya's throat—Shizuo knew his body well, finding the particular spot with ease—and his fists balled against the bookshelf, breathing growing labored. Shizuo's hands began roaming his body, teasing the sensitive skin and slipping under his shirt.

"Sh… Shizu…"

"Shut up, Izaya," he muttered, but his voice was strained and he chose instead to press kisses to Izaya's neck, sucking to leave his mark—as many as possible, he always thought.

The heater was still humming loudly and they were grateful for that; the sound of flesh slapping was bound to arise interest, even amongst studying students. Izaya groaned softly, unconsciously raising his hips higher and he heard a quiet laugh from Shizuo.

A sudden sound caught both of them off guard and Izaya's eyes flickered open. He raised his head to see over the top of the books and saw a student whose name he knew but Shizuo wouldn't across from them, taking out a book and skimming through it nonchalantly, clearly unaware of what was happening across the bookshelf, just beyond the second row of books.

Shizuo pulled out suddenly, but before Izaya could question it, he was pulled back and pushed against the wall. His fumbling steps with his pants and boxers pooled by his feet resulted in one stepping out and he was hoisted up. He opened his mouth to ask Shizuo what he was doing but his eyes closed, feeling Shizuo slid into him again and his legs wrapped around his waist.

"It's weird fucking you that close to someone," he muttered as Izaya rested his head against Shizuo's collarbone, hands gripping his shoulder. Somehow the threat of getting caught made it more exciting, Izaya thought, and when he opened his eyes to see Shizuo's faint blush and expression, it was evident the blonde felt the same way. But it had only been a few thrusts before the heater suddenly quieted and Shizuo immediately stilled, staring at it.

"…Shit."

"Eh? So?"

"…"

"…Oh," Izaya blinked, understanding his reason for stopping. _"Oh."_

Sighing, Shizuo brought a hand up and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and Izaya smirked at their situation. He used his hands to cup Shizuo's face and bringing him in for a kiss, the movement in his body causing him to go deeper into the raven and both males groaned at the feeling. A red eye opened and peered past the top of the books to see no one and let out a sigh of relief.

"So," he murmured when the kiss broke, "now what?"

Going back to studying was a horrible prospect, Izaya thought, but the only one he could think of. It would be inconvenient—and certainly uncomfortable—but there was little else to do and…

"Wait for the heater to start up again."

_"…Hah!?"_

A blonde brow arched in a fashion that assured Izaya that Shizuo was just as incredulous as his reaction as vice versa.

"It'll start up again soon. What," he smirked, "think you'll get bored?"

"N—_ah_…" Izaya leaned his forehead to the crook of Shizuo's forehead when he felt the blonde's hand wrap around his member and begin to stroke him steadily. His grip on Shizuo's uniform tightened and his mouth fell open in silent pants, body trembling.

"Fuck… don't clench up, flea…"

"Sh-shut up, protozoan…" he muttered in response. "H-has it not crossed your mind to finish this l-later?"

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do until then?"

_"Study?"_

He heard a smirk and pulled back to meet Shizuo's gaze, seeing a smirk.

"And give up the opportunity to _tease_ you?" he gave a stroke on the seventh word to watch Izaya bite his lip to not groan. "Why would I do that?"

"S-sadistic… bastard…" Izaya murmured, his last words before Shizuo kissed him again. His thumb flit over the slit of his member and Izaya's lips parted in a moan, his breath intermingling with Shizuo's. Shizuo's hand pulled back, both a release and torture for Izaya when the heater sprung to life again and he groaned, feeling Shizuo pull out and thrust back in.

"How impatient of you…" Izaya murmured but he soon became quiet as Shizuo fell into a steady rhythm, his breathing tickling Izaya's ear. The raven held himself close to the other by wrapping his arms around his neck and Shizuo took that as permission to use his body to pin Izaya to the wall more and a sudden groan was emitted. He gave a light and began to kiss his neck again.

Throwing his head back to give Shizuo more access, too tired to give anything resembling a protest, Izaya's eyes screwed shut, feeling the friction of their bodies against his erection, nails digging into Shizuo's back through his clothing. He brought his head to Shizuo's shoulder and let out a choked groan, feeling his climax approaching. Shizuo seemed to sense it by the way he was asking and growled a curse, his own breathing labored.

"Don't… be loud…" he muttered into Izaya's ear and, through the sensation, Izaya could manage a weak smirk.

"Same to you… Shizu-chan…"

With the heater still humming loudly, Shizuo's pace quickened and Izaya thought he forgot to breath for a moment at a particularly hard thrust; his prostate had been hit every single time and it had taken everything in his willpower to remain quiet. He had drawn blood multiple times and the metallic tang was losing its taste, but that could have easily been attributed to the blonde in front of him.

He forced an eye open long enough to scan around, make sure no one would be approaching this area now of all times and closed them again, a quiet moan sounding. A breeze blew in from the open window and it was cooling to the two, their uniforms feeling damp with sweat and it suddenly crossed Izaya's mind that he had no idea how he and Shizuo were going to brush this off as normal…

"Fuck…!"

"Quiet, you flea," Shizuo hissed as Izaya clung to him suddenly, back arching, and he could only assume that the raven had hit his release, body trembling. Izaya's eyes were screwed shut and his cheeks were flushed a faint pink and Shizuo groaned as he felt his own release, groaning as he rode it out with a few more thrusts. The waves of pleasure spread through him and his breath came out in silent chokes as he bit down on Izaya's neck, the raven too worn out to tell him to stop or pull away.

He was surprised he could still remain standing; he felt like his knees were going to buckle at any moment, but he leaned against Izaya instead. His heart was racing and he could feel Izaya's staggered breathing, chest rising and falling erratically against his own, lips parted and heavy breaths. Pulling back, he gave his enemy a weak glare and waited until Izaya looked back at him, eyes glazed, and he kissed him gently. Izaya kissed back weakly, the kind of a sweet kiss that they would only share when everything else required too much effort. This was the only time Shizuo would ever see him look anything resembling innocent and human, he thought, and he smirked.

"Izaya?" he murmured quietly, chest still heaving as he leaned his forehead to the raven's.

"Y-yeah?"

"…I need that history book."

**author's notes: of course, since it's his birthday, I choose to get him laid instead of something fluffy. but regardless of my lack of ability to present Shizuo with a sweet moment with Izaya for his birthday, I present this. I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading, and comments are always very much appreciated!**


End file.
